Parents To Be
by rayaikawa
Summary: "I've been thinking... would I be a good dad?" He sat down beside her and looked down. It all seemed too surreal for both Athrun and Cagalli but it was true. And as a new life is to be born in this world, they made a promise to make the world a better place. ONESHOT Asucaga fic.


Hello! Just another random fanfic here. It could serve as a sequel to 'Lets Make Babies'. Anyway, enough chat. I hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/D.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Athrun entered the office of his wife at around 9pm. It was already this late and he was indeed surprised that the light in her office was still lit. As he went inside, Cagalli was diligently reading the paperwork that graced her whole table.

"Cagalli," Athrun called.

"Hm?" Cagalli absentmindedly replied for her focus was on the papers alone.

"Cagalli." Athrun called again. This time he imposed attention.

"Oh, hey. Athrun, what is it?" Cagalli faced him this time and with a bit of impatience.

Athrun was a little upset by her staying this late but he wasn't mad. He smiled at her and invited her to retire for the night. "Let's go home. It's already this late." He leaned forward to give her a gentle peck on the forehead. "Work for you should've ended three hours ago, you know."

"Yeah, I know but I still have to finish this and–" Cagalli tried to reason out but he cut her off.

"We talked about this already." He gently reminded her as he charmingly raised an eyebrow.

And how effective that was to Cagalli. "Yes, I got that. I'll just continue this in the morning then…" She gave in as she stood up carefully from her throne.

"Careful," He held her arms so as to help his arms.

"Ah, this kid has been getting too heavy." Cagalli remarked as she placed her hand over her bulging tummy. "You spoiled kiddo!" She added.

Athrun smiled. "Well, all of the food you're eating seems to go to him." He replied. "Look at you! You're even thinner than before."

Cagalli gave her husband a questioning look.

"Are you sure you're eating enough?" Was his response.

"Yes, yes. If you don't believe me, ask Mana, okay?" She exasperatedly explained. "I eat like a pig now."

The two continued to walk the long hallway of the Athha Mansion. They discussed the day's work and in that brief moment, the parents to be simply enjoyed the company that they shared.

Athrun watched his wife talk about her day. Seems like yesterday they were but children fighting for what they believed were right. Their first meeting by the beach when they almost killed each other off; those were moments Athrun would always be thankful to destiny for. It seemed too surreal for it to even be a possibility –but they met, they kissed and they fought but now is what's important; the memories they're building as husband and wife and in the near future, as parents.

Five months before, Cagalli had been feeling sick and the idea that she could be pregnant never really struck Athrun. She was always dizzy and ate very little. Athrun being, well, Athrun, deciced to convince his wife to go have a visit to the doctor. She repeatedly said no but after persistent migraine episodes and Athrun's unending monologues, she finally gave in.

"No! Athrun, how on earth are these paperwork going be ready by the time they're needed if they just sit there on the table all day?" She was almost screaming. On that day she finally was going to see the doctor but the problem now was the paperwork. Cagalli urged Athrun to just stay in the office to take care of her work instead however Athrun insisted to join his wife.

"Those are the same paperwork that make you sick and not take care of yourself." Athrun countered. It was one of those arguments that were never solved: Cagalli's overworking tendencies. "Besides, I should be taking care of you so why can't I just come with you?"

"Oh god!" Cagalli rolled her eyes as she buttoned her coat up. "You are starting to sound a lot like Kira. Please Athrun, I'll be fine."

"But!"

"No more buts." She said just before closing the door behind her. "I'll be back before you know it. See, I'm going to the doctor just as you kept bugging me about. You should be happy I'm entertaining the idea, okay!" She smiled like a kid before shutting the door.

The following hours seemed like an eternity. Athrun tried working on the paperwork but he just couldn't be as efficient as he usually was. Though it wasn't the first time Cagalli ever got sick, he had some weird gut feeling about this particular incident. Is it a terminal disease? Could it be an epidemic? Is she going to be confined? All these questions nagged his brain and although he was quiet and by himself then, paranoid would be an understatement as to what he felt. You can't exactly blame the man. He loves his wife dearly after all.

Night came and Cagalli opened the door to find a very psyched Athrun.

"Cagalli!" He was startled and at the same time nervous. "What happened? What did the doctor say?!" He was overreacting yet again.

"Wow. Thank you for welcoming me home, Mr. Zala." She replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Welcome home Cagalli!" Athrun pretended to care about his greetings. "Well?! Is it anything serious?" He was getting too impatient.

"Had I known you better, you probably scared yourself to death because of your overly imaginative coordinator brain, huh?" Cagalli chuckled a bit. "We're fine."

"What fine?" There goes Athrun. "You've been feverish for the past week and you're too pale nowadays. You faint in the middle of a meeting and you say you're fine?! Ho–"

"Athrun, calm down." Cagalli put a finger on his lips and smiled. "We're fine, I told you already. And, it will only take seven more months till I release the Kraken so bear with me till then, will you!" Cagalli giggled.

Athrun was just staring at his wife. What did she just say? "'We're' and 'Seven more months'?" Athrun stuttered. "What do you…?"

"Geez." Cagalli rolled her eyes–one of her many innate talents. "Hey dad to be, I thought your brain would process this much faster." Cagalli teased. "You'd still love me even if I get bloated and piss you all day, right?" She grinned.

Athrun smiled as he took it in. Wow. He's going to be a dad. He slowly grabbed her waist and pulled her to a hug. "I'm really happy Mrs. Zala. I don't even know what to say."

"I am too." Cagalli replied as she returned the hug with a smile.

"Is this for real?" Athrun asked as he tried with all his might to stop tears from falling down his cheeks. "Am I really going to be a dad?"

"Yes, Athrun." Cagalli replied as she too tried to stop the tears. Both of them were unsuccessful though. "You're going to be a dad."

"Athrun? Hey, Athrun!" The wife called his husband. "You've been standing there for around three minutes now, you know."

"Oh, I-Iwas just thinking." He replied with a gentle smile.

"About what?" Cagalli asked as her husband approached her by the bed. "You're always overthinking Zala. I hope this kiddo doesn't get that from you." She joked.

"I've been thinking if I would be a good dad." He sat down beside her and looked down like one of those moments of the past when Cagalli would comfort him in the Archangel. "I mean, my dad…"

"It's not always about him, Athrun." Cagalli replied as if warning Athrun to not even consider the idea. "He's just your father. You're different. You're Athrun so quit thinking you'd end up like him because I won't let you. Plus…"

"Plus?"

"Plus, you're already a good husband. I'll give you that." Cagalli blushed. Cagalli had never been the sweet type so it was a little unbelievable for Athrun at that time.

Athrun blinked twice and finally smiled. "Really now? Maybe you should be pregnant forever. You treat me better now!" Athrun chuckled.

"Don't push your luck, Zala!" Cagalli blushed all the more. "Unless you want me to take that back!"

"Whatever princess!" Athrun helped himself into the blankets. "I'm happy, Cagalli. Really."

"Hey, Athrun," Cagalli softly called his name as she pulled the sheets to her face.

"Yes, Cagalli?"

"I wonder if I would be a good mom."

"Why not?"

"Because I never even had one." She explained. "I-It's not like I was looking for one as a kid but, now that you mention it, can we really raise this kid well?" She turned to his direction to meet his emerald eyes now shining brightly as ever by the moonlight.

"Well, if you could take care of a whole nation, why wouldn't you be a good mom?" His words echoed the silent room as if cradling her to an assurance. "You'll be fine, Cagalli. I trust you." He pulled her closer to a hug as his warmth enveloped her.

With her face buried deep in his chest, she let a smile form on her face.

"Cagalli, let's make this world a better place." He spoke to her with words spoken so tenderly.

"I've never stopped believing in you, Athrun." Cagalli smiled. "I'm sure you'll be the greatest dad ever."

"And you'll make a wonderful mother, Cagalli." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you mom."

"I love you dad."

* * *

For some unknown reason, I've been reading too much family books and fanfics so I guess that's why I came up with this. :)) I'm also working on my V-DAY Asucaga fic! How are yours doing? Looking forward to all of those fics!

And, please do tell me how this fic was. I'll gladly listen to whatever you have to say so please do review if you have time, okay!

Thanks! :*


End file.
